Flora
'Flora '''is the Guardian of Linphea and also the Fairy of Nature. Flora is the third Winx member to be introduced in Season 1. Personality Flora is kind and sweet, along with quiet and caring. She always care and help her friends and family, doing anything at all costs to help them, not thinking about the what will happen to her after she helped them. She is also polite. Although she rarely do this, she can be jealous, just like when she sees Krystal and Helia's relationship. In Season 5 and Season 6, it seems that Flora's shy personality had been reduced a little bit, covering them with more bravery. Series Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in Welcome to Magix! as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. Flora and Chatta make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha/Layla is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aisha offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Aisha does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too in The Time for Truth (The moment of truth). When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss in Fac e to Face with the Enemy. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Valtor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairyform, known as Enchantix. In this season, it is revealed that Flora came from Linphea and that she has a little sister named Miele. She receives her Enchantix by saving her sister from drowning in the stream. In the final episode Flora assists Bloom and the other Winx in defeating Valtor. Season 4 Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, the Earth's Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of the season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. Specials The Fate of Bloom Flora appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Flora accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Flora along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. While cleaning the stairs, Flora offered Tecna help to use the cleaning objects. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Flora was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Flora and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Flora appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. Revenge of the Trix Flora has short appearances; first when Flora is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. The next day, Flora is seen packing to go see her family in Linphea in the spring break. After the vacations, Flora along with the other girls comforts Bloom, who after knowing that she was adopted, has a lot of questions, Flora ask Bloom if she is sure she wants to know the answers. Bloom responds affirmatively and ask the girls for help, Flora along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. Later, Flora worried tells Stella that Bloom did not return to Alfea. Outside of the school, Flora searches for Bloom in the forest using her Super Pollen spell over the grass. After a fight with the Trix, Flora takes Mirta with her back to Alfea to help her. Later, Flora and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, while Bloom goes to see Sky during the parade and finally Flora appears reading, while Bloom leaves Alfea. The Battle for Magix Flora appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. The fairy of nature is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Flora, Musa and Tecna ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Musa, Tecna and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Flora was dragged into a twister and was temporarily unconscious. The other Winx managed to hold Flora and formed a circle to invoke a convergence spell that defeated Stormy and Darcy. When the battle ended, the Prom party was celebrated. Movies Secret of the Lost Kingdom Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. Appearance *List of Flora's outfits'' *''Flora/Gallery'' Civilian outfit(s) |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... |-|Season 3= Coming soon... |-|Season 4= Coming soon... |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... Transformations |-|Winx= |-|Charmix= |-|Believix= |-|Sophix |-|Lovix= |-|Harmonix= |-|Sirenix= |-|Bloomix= Bondings *Desiryree - Selkie *Chatta - Pixie *Coco - Fairy Pet Relationship(s) Coming soon... Trivia *Along with Bloom, they are the only Winx Club fairies to have known siblings (Flora: Miele/Bloom: Daphne). *Flora in roman mythology means 'The goddess of flowers'. Category:Season 1 Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Bloomix Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters